


Intervals

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Teddy visit Ginny during her Seventh Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! :)

Green flames subsided and ash settled onto Harry’s shoulders. Loosening his death grip on the tiny bundle in his arms, Harry stepped out of Aberforth’s private fireplace and slipped into the hallway, keeping his precious cargo tucked close to his chest, peeking down to make sure nothing had been harmed on the journey. Catching Aberforth’s eye across the pub, Harry nodded his thanks and snuck out the back door of the Hogshead, taking a somewhat circuitous, if not scenic, route to Hogwarts. The quickest path would certainly be one of the many secret passages into the castle, but a strong desire to avoid McGonagall’s wrath and the prying eyes of Hogwarts students lead Harry to favor stealth over speed.

Once he had cleared the village, Harry pulled his cloak hood down, and glanced down, “Alright there Ted?”

The young child looked up at his godfather with wide eyes, intent on taking in all the new sights and sounds that the Scottish countryside provided. In the not to far distance, the students taking advantage of Hogsmeade weekend could be heard shouting and laughing, exclaiming over their purchases and debating where to go next in the tiny magical village.

Harry halted, glancing behind, then carefully scanning the surrounding trees, Harry was fairly comfortable saying they had made it without attracting any unwanted attention, malicious or otherwise.

After adjusting the strap of Teddy’s nappy bag, Harry trudged on, breathing in the cool fresh air, while Teddy babbled nonsense and tried to grab for tree leaves as they passed.

“Not so fast little man, I don’t remember Herbology well enough to let you get all up close and personal with all that." Harry paused before continuing, "Y’know Ted, this is an important day.”

Teddy made eye contact with his godfather, attention won, Harry liked to think it was because he understood what people were saying, but it was just as likely he merely recognized his own name.

“This is your first time visiting Hogwarts.”

Teddy shifted around in Harry’s arms before settling, as if he couldn’t contain his enchantment with the school, “That’s right, you’ll love it when you go here Ted, and I’ll be getting letters from your Gran telling me you got in trouble pulling a prank.”

The metamorphmagus grinned before laying his head on Harry’s solid chest, “Just rest up little man, because once Ginny’s around, there’s no stopping her.”

Lifting his now red-topped head, Teddy clapped his chubby hands together happily.

Harry smiled, “See you _do_ know what I’m saying. Ron can just bugger off.”

With a content sigh, Harry picked up the pace again, peering down at Teddy and readjusting his wooly hat securely on his head. Andromeda had made him _swear_ that Teddy wouldn’t catch cold, and Harry was not about to find out what happened when you crossed Andromeda Tonks.

Soon enough, the pair had reached the gates of Hogwarts, winged boars high above the head of Headmistress McGonagall, who stood like a sentinel, awaiting their arrival, “Mr. Potter. I trust you’re fighting fit?”

Harry smiled, “Yes Professor, all’s well.”

With a curt nod, the Headmistress reached for Teddy, “I believe Miss Weasley is over by a certain beech tree.”

Fighting a blush, Harry nodded, ruffling his hair.

McGonagall fought to keep the smile from spreading across her face, although a sparkle of mischief shone in her habitually stern eyes, “I would like some time with the young Lupin, considering I promised his grandmother he would be returned to her safely.”

Harry nodded, _so that had been what changed Andromeda’s mind._ She was always open to Harry and Teddy spending time together, but this was their first real _outing_ and the thought of her beloved grandson traveling without her, even to Hogwarts for a few hours, was a nerve-wracking experience.

Settling Teddy on her hip easily, McGonagall spoke again with a meaningful look, “I estimate it will take me approximately seven minutes to reach the tree where Miss Weasley has taken up residence.”

For a few moments, Harry stared at his former head of house, before she raised her eyebrows as if to say _get a move on_. Jarred to action, Harry dropped Teddy’s bag and sprinted towards the Black Lake.

As he drew closer, Harry slowed to a steady jog, eyes seeking Ginny, before they zeroed in on the red-head leaning against the infamous beech tree languidly catching and releasing a practice snitch.

After staring for what felt like ages, just drinking in the sight of his girlfriend who had been unhappily missing from his everyday life, before he cleared his throat, “Y’know my dad used to do that.”

Rapidly sitting up from her slouched position, Ginny turned, “Harry! Where’s Teddy?”

“McGonagall says we have-” Harry paused to look at his pocket watch, “well now it’s about five minutes.”

With a flirtatious smirk, Ginny stood, “Lets not waste it then, yeah?”

Both stepped towards each other, quickly closing the distance. Soon, Harry’s hands were wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her to him, while her smaller ones slid around his neck, grasping at his dark, untamable mop of hair.

Ginny grinned, “Well then Potter, you going to make – ”

Her teasing remark was cut off by Harry’s lips pressing to hers fervently, conveying the pent up affection of the last months spent apart. All too quickly, they broke apart, breaths mixing, noses just brushing as they tried to gather their bearings.

McGonagall broke the moment with a curt clearing of her to make her presence known before… _things_ started up again.

Harry watched as the rosy blush bloomed across Ginny’s freckled face, before turning to the Headmistress, “Thanks for watching Teddy.”

Nodding, McGonagall passed Teddy to his godfather, “Yes, it seems you’ve gotten Mr. Lupin here in one piece, so I will leave you three to your picnic.” With another nod in farewell, she turned on her heel and departed for the castle.

As Teddy repeatedly smacked Harry’s cheeks playfully, Harry noticed the ‘picnic’ McGonagall had mentioned, eyes lighting up, “Food?”

Ginny smiled, “I should’ve known that’s what would get you excited.”

Harry quirked a brow, “Oi. I was plenty excited just now –”

With a laugh, Ginny placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “I _know._ Probably better than anyone.”

Letting out a deep breath, Harry’s eyes glazed as he took in Ginny’s jovial face, slightly pinked cheeks, and fiery hair blowing in the soft breeze. Suddenly, Teddy shifted his wait, reaching grabbing hands toward Ginny, who reacted quickly, grabbing the tot under his arms and settling him on her hip, “Hello there little one.”

Teddy grinned happily, as Ginny lifted his belly up to her face, blowing raspberries and drawing giggles from the young Lupin.

Ginny squatted and cozied herself on the checked blanket, securing Teddy between her outstretched legs, “Well sit then, I’m starved. It was bad enough when I told the Harry Potter was coming, but once the elves found out there was a baby coming too they were ecstatic, so I’m expecting wonderful things.”

The trio gradually devoured the meal, sandwiches lovingly prepared with fresh fruits on the side, and for desert, chocolate mousse.

As Teddy munched on a slice of strawberry, Ginny looked thoughtful, “How’d you know about your dad; did somebody tell you?”

Harry picked at a cuticle, hesitating, “In a manner of speaking, yeah – it was Snape’s memory. Fifth year.”

Ginny hummed, handing Teddy another slice, “So he was playing with a snitch too? It’s good for reflexes.”

Harry nodded; brow furrowed thoughtfully, but said nothing.

Sensing this might be something she needed to drag out of him, Ginny pressed on, “What was he like?”

Harry scratched his nose, grimacing, “Kind of a...”

Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

Harry paused, mouth opening and closing, before he blurted, “ _Tosser._ ”

Letting out a snort, Ginny wiped at Teddy’s face with a cloth, “Oh _Harry_.”

With a sigh, Harry continued slowly, “I talked to Sirius and Remus about it once, because my mum seemed to hate him.”

Placing a loving hand on Harry’s knee, Ginny drawled, “Dear, imagine if all Ron and Hermione’s kid saw was the _Yule Ball_.”

Harry growled, “Ugh don’t _remind_ me.”

“It had to be done.”

After a pause, interrupted only by Teddy’s humming, Harry spoke up in a quiet voice, staring at his godson thoughtfully, “You really think so?”

Handing Teddy a stuffed hippogriff, Ginny looked into Harry’s eyes seriously, “Don’t tell me there aren’t a few days that didn’t show you at _your_ best, it’s all the days in between that matter.”

Harry acknowledged the statement with a grunt, noticing that Teddy’s hair had gone black and picking him up, “Well then, we’ll just be sure Teddy knows everything about the days in between.”

 

 


End file.
